


Indulge your Vice

by robinelli



Series: Monster Hunter Fantasy ZoSan AU [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Dehumanization, Doflamingo being Doflamingo, I mean it if you are sensitive stay away, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Inspired by The Witcher, M/M, Monsterhunter!Zoro, Morally Questionable Choices, Prostitute!Sanji, dark themes, dubcon, not explicit but the situation is difficult
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:10:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21558916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinelli/pseuds/robinelli
Summary: Zoro shouldn't want this so damn much.He should just scope the place out, gather what information he can and get out.So much easier said than done.
Relationships: Sanji/Zoro
Series: Monster Hunter Fantasy ZoSan AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1434817
Comments: 77
Kudos: 140





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am alive.
> 
> Sorry for dropping off the edge of the world like that. 
> 
> Same thing as always: self doubts, inferiority complex, utter feeling of uselessness, yada yada, etc. 
> 
> As an excuse have this 7000 word mess of monster hunter AU porn that I've been struggling with for weeks.
> 
> And a giant shout out to nehalania, outokume and dxchess and NeneUmi for their lovely comments and asking about my well being. To someone who struggles with loneliness a lot these kind thoughts meant a lot.
> 
> I hope this here thing is at least a little bit enjoyable and hope you have fun reading!

"No. Absolutely not. Are you actually insane?" Nami's voice didn't invite argument as she looked at Zoro with her brows knitted together in a frown. 

"Never ask for anything." He reminded stubbornly and watched her grind her teeth.

"Exactly. So why the hell do you suddenly need to order off the special menu at _ Dressrossa_ of all places? Drunk fucks after bar fights not doing it for you anymore?" She was scrutinizing him now with concerned distrust.

Zoro calmly scowled back at her. "I don't have to explain myself to you. I won't. You don't give me the money, I'll collect the list. Easy."

Exasperation was clear in Nami's sigh when she turned to Luffy who had stayed quiet during their meeting so far, straw hat pulled low. "Could you say something? This is way too risky and it's _weird._"

Zoro glared at her. He was getting tired of this after already sitting through Chopper examining him for the effects of potions and Robin scanning for spells. But if Nami had ever feared him, she didn't anymore and her eyes were still worried as she glanced at him.

"The guy that interesting to you?" Zoro's eye snapped to Luffy at the words. He thought of blue eyes, blazing with fire one moment, planes of ice the next, and nodded. 

Their leader looked at him, quiet and serious.

"I can't believe this." Nami rested her forehead in her palm like she often did. "You don't seriously mean to spent a fortune or risk your life for a night with with some wh-" She must have seen something in Zoro's eye to cut herself off like that, something he himself couldn't quite explain. All he knew was that he didn't want her speaking about the blond that way. True as her words might be.

He stood up abruptly, not waiting for more comments. "Goin' hunting. Don't wait up."

He left the room under Nami's protests, ears just barely catching Brook's voice addressing Robin. "Most unusual. Don't you think?" 

Zoro grit his teeth and hurried through the halls of Thousand Sun Keep. Unusual didn't begin to cover it. And yet here he was. Concerned for someone he barely knew. Furious for this man and his situation and yet desperate for another night he knew he had no right to. 

"Fuck." He ground out as he practically ran out of the main gate and off the path at once, choosing to skid down the steep slope directly into the forest instead of following the winding trail.  
He had a list to finish.  
And killing everything between him and that goal was exactly what he needed right now.

***

He hadn't _needed_ Brook's help in dispatching the harpies nest they had meant to exterminate months ago but didn't get around to.  
However when the skeleton approached suddenly and silently, flitting up the steep rock wall by using the tiniest indents that wouldn't bear anyone's weight but his, and cut through three winged beasts at once, Zoro didn't complain. Fighting on the steep and narrow mountain pathways they liked to nest around was always tedious and having someone so quick and agile even up here was speeding up the process considerably.

"May I ask," Brook later started in his usual polite voice as they each loaded about half a dozen severed wings unto their shoulders for the track back home. "What are these for?"

Zoro shrugged his shoulders and stared ahead. He had wondered that of course. "Don't know. Nothing good probably."

"And you'll still bring them to this man?" Brook asked as they started on the path home.

"Yes." Zoro answered simply.

Brook was humming now, a low calming sound that blended in with the surrounding forest as effortlessly as if they were the same, until it wasn't clear which sounds were bending to the others' harmony.

"Do you think all this will be worth it?" Empty eye sockets looked at Zoro, searching, willing to see the truth.

Zoro met the gaze head on. "Don't know but I'd regret not going back."

Brook nodded once, seemingly satisfied and resumed his humming while they went back home.

***

"Are you sure that this isn't a very bad idea?" Chopper looked at him concerned as he bandaged Zoro's bicep where he'd been hit with arachnid acid. A shallow wound that would probably heal on its own, but their doctor was nothing if not thorough. 

"I'm sure it is." Zoro said with a shrug and looked at the reindeer that was now scowling at him. 

"You're hunting all these extra monsters… For a bad idea." The little guy sounded disapproving but also resigned. Large doe eyes begged Zoro, like they always did. "You're a hunter. That's always dangerous, I know that… And I know I can't stop you from doing this. Just- don't be stupid reckless and get yourself hurt?"

Zoro couldn't help it. He had to smile at the eyes burning themselves into his. "No need to worry, got the best doctor in the world."

"Bastard! Don't try to compliment me to get off easy!" Chopper was screeching and Zoro laughed as small hoofs kept thumping against his chest softly and their little doctor desperately tried to hide a pleased grin.

***

"See. Told you that would be much faster." Franky seemed very happy with his new invention and Zoro couldn't argue with the speed at which the echidna tail was being shredded of its scales. He could do without bits of blood, skin and bone flying all over their dining hall though. The witches would have their heads.  
But help was help, so he gave a thumbs up from his position crouched behind a turned over table. Franky returned the gesture, pointedly ignoring the pieces of monster that kept hitting his body as he circled around the machine, murmuring things Zoro didn't care to understand.

Finally he had his bag full of the shimmering monster pieces and Franky was grinning at him. "That should do it. Not much now and you can go see your man!" 

He was guwaffing in his Franky way and Zoro, suddenly, inexplicably wanted to punch his teeth in. "'S not like that." He muttered darkly.  
He could tell from Franky's amused face that he wanted to say more but then an arm bloomed on the man's shoulder, and the attached hand plucked a single glittering scale from his hair.

Both of them froze on the spot, evidence of what they had done all around them. There was nowhere to run. All they could do was wait while the hand kept plucking bits and pieces of echidna from Franky, as calm, clicking steps approached with the menacing inevitability of a stormfront.

***

Something heavy landing on Zoro's stomach woke him up with a grunt and a start and had him pull his sword at once.

At the end of his bed there was just Nami however, looking distinctly unimpressed. "It's noon. Shouldn't you be out and about, hunting for your night of hedonism?" He could tell she still wasn't pleased.

"Hunted direwolves all night. What's it to you?" Nami tsked at him and rolled her eyes like he was the unreasonable one, before pointing at the bag she had assaulted him with. _A coin pouch._  
"What is this?" He got himself another look for the question. This had to be some sort of trap.

Nami sighed. "I don't pretend to know what goes on in your head. And I don't know how or why that… guy has gotten in there. But I'm not a monster. It's money for the journey and an inn, if you'll need it, as well as _extra expenses_." She waved her hand around in explanation and looked at him, almost a little apologetic. "Whatever is going on there, I didn't mean to belittle it."

"I appreciate that." Zoro said with a nod and set the pouch aside before getting up to get dressed.  
Then there was screeching in his ears and Nami's staff hit over his head.  
"The hell was that for?" He hissed and rubbed the back of his head.

Nami had her eyes covered and was groaning. "I have to beat some goddamn shame into you! No one else will!"

He looked down at his nakedness and back up at Nami who even through her fingers looked thoroughly annoyed. "Like to sleep naked. Since when are you such a prude?"

"I'm not actually." Nami let her hand fall and sighed deeply. "I'm just not interested in seeing all of tha-" Her hand stopped mid gesture and her gaze was frozen on his dick for a second. 

"What?" Zoro asked irritably, knowing for a fact that it wasn't interest on Nami's part. 

A thought seemed to come over her then, twisting her face in sympathy. "Gods I hope you can at least use that instrument properly." Nami muttered with a wince. "And try to be nice to the poor guy, bring flowers or something." She added before coughing awkwardly and turning on her heel. "Get dressed already and do something useful with your day, there's interest on that money." She threw over her shoulder. Then the door slammed shut and Zoro was dumbfounded for just a moment.

"Oi!"

***

"What is it?" Zoro finally snapped. He could feel Robin's eyes on him where she hovered just out of sight behind Nami's tangerine trees and it was starting to grate on him. He had asked for her help, so he had known that she would come to him. He should have figured that she would do it like this.

"Why would there be anything?" She asked, stepping out of the shadows like hiding out there was not creepy at all and this was a normal way to start a conversation.

He hated when she played dumb. And she knew it too judging from her smile. Then again, he knew what this was about. "If you're gonna question my motives do it already." He growled and put his sword away.

"And why would I do that?" She was leaning comfortably against the base of the lion's statue now, looking at him with that same smile.

"Hell if I know what goes on in your head." He looked to the side, avoiding her eyes. 

He could still _feel_ her piercing gaze on him, studying him like one of her ancient scrolls. Not a comfortable sensation "I'm just curious to be quite honest. Chasing pleasures of the flesh like this is highly unusual behaviour for you. Not very in line with your general morality either." No accusation in her voice though he knew exactly what she meant.

"Who says I'm gonna fuck him?" It was a stupid question. Born only of his need to argue. 

Robin just raised an eyebrow at him. "I don't judge. It's certainly not the worst thing you or I have ever done."

"Guess that's true." Zoro had after all killed more than enough people, and not always for noble reasons and not always quickly and painlessly. Still, the gravity of his sin hinged on exactly how much of the enthusiasm he had been so drawn to was fake.

"Besides, it's not like your motives are entirely selfish." He hated how shrewdly she looked at him. Even if he had asked for her help in figuring this out her scrutiny was still making him squirm.  
He wondered if his motives even made a difference. If wanting to set the blond free mattered when he was going to be part of his problems in the meantime. 

"And if he sees it differently, let him be the judge." Robin's smile turned eerily cheerful. "And the executioner too. I'm sure he could think of a punishment to fit the crime."

Zoro suppressed the shudder at the idea of such a thing. "I take it you'll come with me then." He said, pushing those thoughts aside. They weren't much use anyway and he needed Robin to find out what exactly they were even up against.

"Whenever you are ready, Mister swordsman." 

***

"Hey Zoro." Luffy's voice was cheerful as always as he catapulted himself to his usual spot on the top of the cliff, just a little higher up from where Zoro had been meditating. He had expected this visit, after all he was ready to ride and would set out with Robin in the morning.  
His leader's grin was broad as always and Zoro couldn't help a small grin back.  
"That guy is really special huh?" He asked then. Always so straight to the point.

Zoro shrugged. "I don't know him that well really."

"But he has to be. Otherwise you wouldn't want to help him!" Zoro didn't dispute it. There was no point in lying to Luffy anyway, selfish motives aside.  
"That Mingo guy sounds real bad, too."  
Determination had crawled into Luffy's voice and now swept through Zoro like a tidal wave. "We'll take him out!" It was a promise and Zoro felt a real grin spread over his face, blood singing in feral anticipation of a good fight and a satisfying win. 

Zoro breathed in deep to calm himself again for the time being, let the air fill his lungs, flooding his senses with the roar of the wind in the trees, animals rustling through the forest far below, all the smells of late summer washing over him.  
His eye swept the deceptively peaceful valley at the bottom of the cliff, the forest stretching to the horizon.

"Thank you."

***

Zoro followed Toko through the winding halls of _Dressrossa_, already irritated by the dim lighting and heavily perfumed air on top of this damn labyrinth and the tell-tale noises from behind the walls. 

He could feel his patience running thin by now. Robin's amused smiles and observations during their journey had taken their toll. 'Tense,' she'd called him and _'frustrated'_ before smiling her little smile, just because he might have been a little rougher than usual with the band of bandits they encountered on their way to Mariejois.  
'Not much longer,' her words echoed in his mind with that cryptic smile turned a little dark. 'If he is still there… and in a fit state to see you.'  
He knew Robin well enough not to confuse her veiled concern with cruelty. Knew that she was right besides. Felt it especially keenly when that bitch Monet told him that he'd have to wait three more days for his night, all with a smug smile as she collected payment. 

Robin had the grace not to speculate about the precise reasons for the wait. Though the looks she threw him in the evenings at the tavern when he was drinking and she was scribbling in her little black book spoke volumes. Not good news then.

But none of that was the little girl's fault. She was already so out of place here and a scowling mutant at her back was probably the last thing she needed.  
So Zoro forced himself to be as non-threatening as possible. Not that it really helped. Despite her broad smile and constant giggles he could tell that she didn't trust him from her tense shoulders. She stopped in front of one of the too many doors and turned around. Her large eyes were fully meeting his despite the fear he could feel in her hummingbird pulse, pleading silently and impossibly brave under that cursed smile before finally knocking very softly.

"Come in!" Clear, strong voice. Deep as Zoro remembered it.

Inside the room was lavish. Nuts and fruit were spilling over on the low table, cushions around it.  
A large soft-looking bed dominated the room.  
The faint smell of fragrant oils and candles permeated the air, the stench of sex below that, dulled by the breeze entering through the window. 

Leaning there, hair ruffled by the evening wind, was the man he'd come for. And just like that both his resolve and self-control were crumbling. Whatever he thought he would do here would now be in addition to having the blond.  
"Why hello… aren't you a welcome sight." Sanji was smiling at him. Definitely pleased with himself. He approached them, candle light playing over fine features and long lean lines covered by flowing silk  
"Thank you, Toko," he addressed the little girl with another smile, crouching down and ruffling her hair.  
She laughed but Zoro could see the look passing between the two of them.  
"Oh sweetie, it's alright, I promise he just looks scary." The blond stroked her hair again when she didn't say anything. "He was very kind last time he came here, remember? So no worries, okay?"

Zoro couldn't contain the snort at that. That was definitely a new characterisation for him. Always good for a surprise, this one.

"And you've prepared everything so well, you deserve a reward, little lady." 

At that she perked up and Zoro set down Wadou next to the bed where she'd be in easy reach from anywhere in the room. As he silently watched Toko pick out dried fruit and nuts into a napkin, he tried to concentrate on the magic he could faintly feel all over the building. Safety measures no doubt and too complex for him to even register properly. He'd have to rely on Robin to find out more, frustrating as it was. 

At least the litte girl's happiness was genuine now. She scurried away laughing with one more gentle encouragement and her bundle of treats. If he were a different kind of man her mood might even be infectious. And as the door fell closed blue eyes finally turned on him.

"Ignoring your patron for your assistant.That your usual style or am I just special?," Zoro asked with his arms crossed.

Light reflected off perfectly white teeth presented in a broad grin. "Oh. You are _special_ alright." That sounded suspiciously like snark and Zoro could feel the frown coming on. "But thank you for not interfering anyway. It helped calm her down a little." The blond was suddenly very close, his hands on Zoro's chest and blue eyes roaming over him in interest.

Zoro shrugged, relaxing into the firm touch almost despite himself. Being so weak to this was a pain. "Can't blame her for being scared." 

"In any case it was very _sweet_." Sanji was teasing now, running his hands up and laying them around Zoro's neck, jingling his earrings on the way. "I did hope you'd come back, you know." Long fingers stroked the back of his neck, eyes practically undressing him.

Zoro didn't argue. Sweet talk was part of a whore's game. His hand did close around the blond's chin though, holding his face still and meeting his gaze.  
No unfocused eyes today. His gaze perfectly alert, if slightly quizzical. He couldn't feel any influence of a spell either. That made what he was about to do almost less wrong.

"I gather this is going to be a theme for you?" One long fingered hand slid over his arm to his wrist, where it rested, featherlight. 

"Just checking." Zoro's hand wandered down over the pale throat, willingly presented to him at once.

"Hm… you _did_ specify conditions. So what is the verdict? Am I to your liking?" That arrogant smile again as the blond let the robe glide off one shoulder, revealing perfect, pale flesh and supple muscles. It was like he had been made to tear Zoro's self-control to pieces.

"Don't ask stupid questions." Zoro could hear himself almost growling as he pushed the blond against the wall by his throat. He wasn't in the mood to play along with his mind games again.

"You're right. I really shouldn't." Still infuriatingly smug, even through a surprised gasp and strained breathing, unfortunately for good reason. He looked beautiful like this, caught and defiant in the flickering shine of candles. "Now can I do anything for your relaxation? Drinks? A bath?" The blond was looking at him playfully now, voice casual and smile confident despite the situation he was in. "I will be joining you of course, seeing as I'm all yours, all night." The blond rolled his body invitingly for Zoro's eye, shiny fabric shifting with the perfectly controlled play of muscles underneath.

Zoro could go for both of those. But not at the blond's pace. The man was still looking at him with that superior look and it was enough to drive Zoro mad. There was nothing for that except shoving the blond into the wall harder, pressing his own body closer. His head dipped down to the exposed juncture of neck and shoulder, teeth nipping hard, soaking up the faint scent of herbs and freshly washed skin. Sanji moaned in surprise and Zoro could feel long fingers digging into his shoulder. "Strip me." The order came out as a growl reverberating along the smooth skin. Zoro's rough hands were wandering under the silk robe and exposing the tantalizing skin underneath as he went.

The blond shuddered at the command but did not disappoint. Clever hands seemed to be everywhere at once as they stripped off Zoro's coat and shirt, unbuckled his belt and shoved down his pants. Cocky as ever he rolled his hips against Zoro languidly, letting him feel the swell of his dick. "All naked. What now, master hunter?" Damn that smug smile and voice.

And damn Zoro for being riled up by it and rutting his own arousal into the blond's creamy thigh. "Less talking, more touching," Zoro commanded. And the blond obeyed, now silently digging long fingers into every inch of Zoro's upper body, rolling his body deliciously into the hunter's rutting. Yet there was that damn smile and that damn glint in the blue eyes and Sanji might as well have been taunting him with the eloquence of all the bards in the world.  
Zoro couldn't let that stand, so he had his hands wander over pale skin, rougher than before, grabbing and groping as he went, flicking a pink nipple on his journey and earning a surprised whine that made him grin. He did it again, harder this time. The resulting whimper went straight to his cock "Sensitive, are you?" Defiant eyes met his, but he just repeated the action and watched the blond head fall back in a soft moan. Zoro's other hand wandered further down, drumming against ribs and playing along the blond's side before grabbing a handful of that lovely ass and squeezing hard. Taking in all the shudders and gasps that were flowing more and more freely.

He got a withering half lidded look in response to his groping but another flick and squeeze and strong hips were rolling into Zoro's obediently. The contrast was intoxicating and Zoro felt drunk on it. A pink tongue darted out, running along thin lips. Zoro just barely resisted chasing it. Soft pants filled Zoro's ears, strong hands were gliding down his back, grabbing at him demandingly. "Not enough." Sanji's deep voice was strained already and Zoro didn't expect the force with which fingers dug into his ass and pulled him completely against the blond, erections now aligned and rubbing together awkwardly with the blond's movements. Sanji groaned impatiently. "More… Come on!"

Zoro tried to focus through his own panting and dropped one hand down to wrap his fingers around both of them. He pressed the blond further into the wall, completely pinned him there with his weight to the lovely sound of more deep moans. One of Sanji's hands was back to clawing into his shoulder now. The other joined his between them, covering his rougher digits. The blond set a harsh pace at once, moaning wantonly and Zoro couldn't help his own noises of pleasure escaping while their cocks slid against each other, slick with precome and practically ready to burst.  
It didn't take long for both of them to spill over their joined hands, the blond toppling over the edge first with a low groan and stuttering hips. 

He was quite the sight with his head still thrown back, recovering from his release and Zoro took the chance to mouth along his neck to his ear, to nip at the lobe and taste warm skin.  
The blond made a pleased noise in his throat before chuckling and meeting Zoro's eye.  
"I've been looking forward to this for good reason, it seems."

Zoro scanned him for a lie, unsuccessful as usual. He made a noise in agreement as he took in the mess they'd made between them, then looked at the handsome face in front of him. Sanji's head was tilted invitingly, eyes shining and lips curled into a pleased smile. Zoro leaned in almost despite himself and felt the other man tense up as their breaths mingled in the space between them. "About that bath and drink?" Zoro reminded then, breaking the spell.

"Of course." With that Sanji slipped away under his arm and beckoned him playfully, letting the silk glide into a heap on the floor, absolutely relaxed again at the drop of a hat. 

Zoro wasn't one to deny that much naked glory and followed to the adjacent room.  
There a low round tub was already waiting for him and he settled into the warm water with a pleased groan. The blonde meanwhile lit up some more candles and placed a selection of bottles within reach before adding more hot water from a kettle on the hearth. Then he slipped in himself, washing their earlier release off himself and settling comfortably next to Zoro, giving the swordsman a little space.  
"We have a proper bath house too, but I figured you would prefer a more private arrangement," he said, running wet hands through his blond hair and looking at Zoro with his blue, blue eyes and a smile. "I assume you'll forego the scented bath oils?"

"Am I so transparent?" Zoro asked with a grin and ran his hands over Sanji's muscled back and through his now wet hair as the blond turned to pour them drinks. He got a nice shudder and an amused chuckle and a shrug in return. 

"Just makes sense that enhanced senses don't mesh well with strong, artificial smells."  
So clever and observant. Too clever and observant for this life. And yet here they were. Engaged in this transaction, for someonr elses profit, no matter how good the blond was at making this feel less like what it was.

Zoro let acceptance wash over him as he threw down the burning drink and closed his eye to the feeling of strong hands running over his skin, cleansing him. Sanji took his sweet time, kneading and stroking and tracing his scars.

"Tell me about this one." Zoro felt Sanji rub gently into the large claw marks maring his right arm from shoulder to elbow. 

"Foglet. One of my first hunts. My own fault for not paying attention."

"And this?" Gentle taps on the circular brand on his stomach.

"Fire imp got lucky, hurt like a bitch." The blond hummed thoughtfully and circled the large scar crossing his torso, clearly considering it. "Why do you care?" Zoro caught the pale slender wrist, opening his eye and meeting Sanji's blue ones.

"Just curious. You have a lot of them and probably just as many stories." He was smiling but there was the wall of ice again.

Zoro paused and looked at him, really looked. "This really isn't putting you off."

A grin and a laugh, strong arms winding around his shoulders and suddenly his lap was filled with Sanji. It was a good feeling. "Why would it?"

"Some would call me an emotionless killer. Not that far from a monster myself." His own arms wrapped loosely around the blond's body, hands running over his back in slow circles.

Sanji scoffed at his words, not for the first time. "Yes I'm sure all monsters worry about a whore's delicate feelings and melt at the sight of sad little girls."  
Zoro felt himself scowl. He wanted to argue but suddenly strong fingers were massaging his scalp, nails caressing his neck and shoulders and he was lost for words at the sensation of skin gliding wetly against his when Sanji pressed their chests together.  
"I'd like to hear your stories. Especially this one," Sanji whispered in his ear, bumping his earrings. Traced along the large scar across Zoro's chest very gently, feeling out all the bumps and ridges where the flesh had grown together unevenly. "If you want to tell them, I'll listen."

Zoro sunk his hand into the golden hair, grabbed into it, hard as he dared and pulled his head back to look at him again. "Why? It's all guts and blood." 

The blond massaged his scalp again, no doubt trying to bribe him with his touches and his smile. "Indulge me? Please?," he asked and Zoro felt like he could drown in endless blue, scrambling forever for purchase against the wall of ice that met him.  
He knew he was not about to get answers, just about the opposite really and so he did what he had to.  
He ran his hands to the front of the blond's body, turning his head as if to think. Bastard was smiling smugly. So certain he would get what he wanted. Then he relaxed in his confidence. 

Lightning quick Zoro grasped the blond more firmly, shoved him slightly to the side and dunked his head under water, relishing the surprised look and the following gurgling noises.  
Sanji came up flailing and sputtering and pushing wet hair out of his face. He looked so indignant Zoro couldn't help a chuckle. 

"What's so funny, mossy?" The blond almost growled and Zoro grinned back. 

"Nothin'. Just that you look like a drowned rat."  
That earned Zoro a wave of water in his face and a really pissed looking blond jabbing a finger into his ribs. How that was even more attractive than his smile was beyond Zoro's comprehension.

"You have no fucking manners!" The blond was actually growling now and Zoro grabbed his poking hand firmly.

"Look who's talking," he said with a grin and continued, "Cursing ain't very polite y'know."  
Sanji narrowed his eyes and splashed another wave of water at him.  
"Oi!" He growled back now and returned the splashing, only a lot less childishly than the blond.  
They carried on like this, splashing and poking soon turning to groping and stroking while the water lost its pleasant heat.

And then, suddenly, Zoro had a fantastic view of droplets running down paths of tightly coiled muscle and flawless skin as the blond got up.

"I really want to hear that stupid story." Sanji was licking his lips, taking him in from above. "But right now I want something else more." And just like that Sanji was out of the tub, drying off and looking at Zoro expectantly. It was another invitation he'd gladly take and so he slipped out too and let himself be rubbed dry quickly, his cock fully filling out in expectation. "So eager." There the teasing was again, but Zoro didn't bother responding. Instead he lifted the blond by the waist without warning. Legs wrapped around his middle immediately with only a small yelp and a light knock to his head from the blond. Satisfying enough. Then he felt the other's arousal against his abs, and his ego swell.  
It must have shown on his face because a light kick in the back startled and impressed him and he met demanding blue eyes. "Stop gloating and get the hell to the bed, _now_." Zoro grumbled about that and about pushy blonds, but did as he was asked and carried the man to the lavish bed. "See that wasn't so hard," the blond declared and Zoro grit his teeth and threw the man onto the bed unceremoniously in punishment. 

He ought to just shove something in that mouth and enjoy the silence. That he didn't really want to do that was surprising even to him. Sanji seemingly had different ideas anyway and started rolling his body in such clear invitation that the need to argue fled from Zoro. He leaned over the other man, let his hands run down Sanji's sides, groping down to his muscular ass. There'd be time for stuffing his mouth later if he got chatty again.

The blond sprawled his legs open slightly, obviously all business again. He moaned softly as Zoro circled his hole and cursed under his breath. The lithe body yielded easily, prepared for him in advance and the blond smiled at him, almost wickedly. Zoro felt close to feral and strangely denied but wasn't about to be irritated by this. So he grabbed the oil from the night stand and slicked up his fingers. "'M ready, come on," Sanji demanded at that, trying to get up onto his elbows.  
Zoro wouldn't have it though and pushed him back down by the shoulder, pinning him despite his useless struggling. Then he set to work, pushing his fingers into the welcoming heat and softening the still tight hole. Sanji clawed at his shoulders now, moaning and grinding back down onto his fingers desperately. "Gods, I'm fucking ready, just fuck me!" He looked such a mess, hair a tangled halo and sweat glistening in the flickering light. There was something addicting about the view, despite everything.

Zoro caught the blond's livid gaze and curled his fingers right into Sanji's prostate. "I'll decide that."  
Sanji jerked at the action, hips stuttering helplessly. He was keening and shuddering but Zoro didn't relent, kept fingering him deep and hard, stroking that spot again and again until the blond was a shaking under him.

"Fucking do it!" The blond gasped out, nails digging into Zoro's skin. The hunter recognized it as an order, even if it came out more like a sob.

Zoro grinned at that. "So eager." He echoed through his own breathing that was becoming laboured and nipped at Sanji's ear, while drawing back his fingers and lining himself up.  
He was aching by now, so hard that it almost hurt.  
He pushed himself inside, shooing away Nami's unbidden reminder to be nice. Sanji was biting his lower lip under him, moaning low in his throat while his tight heat allowed Zoro inside easily. "Fuck." Zoro cursed under his breath, adjusting to the perfect feeling, basking in it.  
Too long for Sanji apparently, who impatiently rolled powerful hips against Zoro, earning himself a growl. He was grinning smugly too, the bastard and Zoro could feel his own eye narrow before leaning back for a different angle. The change made Sanji gasp and squirm and Zoro grinned as he placed one long leg over his shoulder, mouthing along the incredible muscles he could reach this way. Marveling at the power he could feel.  
Then he started thrusting in earnest, pistoning his hips into the blond over and over.  
Greedily he took in the view, every shudder and gasp, every inch of flushed skin, the one hand tightly gripped into the linens, the other clawed into Zoro's thigh, blond halo a sweaty mess and that beautiful flushed cock bouncing between their sweat-slick bodies.  
And the sounds… he could forever lose himself in that deep voice cursing and moaning and never regret it.  
But he knew this round couldn't last forever and he was already nearing his limit. Sanji gave a wonderful view of being near incoherent with pleasure and Zoro was too far gone for distrust, far too desperate for this. It barely took touching the other man's erection for him to go perfectly still for one second, mouth just slightly parted, before orgasm crashed through the slim body and a litany of curses followed.  
Zoro took that as permission and pounded through the other man's orgasm until his rhythm completely faltered and he spilled himself deep inside on one last thrust.

His vision turned white for a second and it took him a moment to regain control of his limbs so he could carefully set the leg in his grip down and pull out.  
It was probably rude to stare but he couldn't quite help following the rise and fall of the flushed chest, or the play of muscles beneath glowing skin. His gaze wandered down and took in the mess of cum on the blond's abs, and further down the slow trickle of his own release out of the perfect body he'd just had so completely.  
He fought the urge to dip down and lap at their combined messes, to bite bruises into the pale skin. Do something that couldn't just be washed away.

"Enjoying the view?" Blue eyes were mocking him, like the blond could see straight into his mind. The man was still a little flushed, damp hair pushed from his face. And as he stayed just like that, perfectly on display, Zoro remembered that possessiveness was entirely out of place here. That his lack of resolve was out of place too.

He made a non committal sound and tore his gaze away. Let his sated body fall next to the blond who gave a little laugh, before getting up.  
Cleaning up most likely.

Zoro cracked his eye open when Sanji returned with a washcloth, closed it again and felt the blond run it over him with quick efficient movements.

"Turn over." Sanji nudged his side and looked at him expectantly.

Zoro didn't move and scowled back. "Don't order me around."

"Suit yourself then." Sanji shrugged his shoulders and grinned at him, settled next to Zoro with his knee pulled in. "Your loss."

Zoro grit his teeth, torn between finding out what that loss was and not giving Sanji the satisfaction. Then, very slowly, he turned onto his stomach, cursing inside. He could practically feel triumph radiate off the blond. This better be worth it.  
And it was when he felt strong fingers dig into his muscles. He grit his teeth against a groan but couldn't keep quiet, as tenseness he didn't even know he held evaporated under skilled hands. Silently the blond worked and Zoro felt himself slip in and out of full awareness, only his enhanced instincts supplying him with hazy notions of his surroundings.

"That's much better, isn't it?" It was hard to tell how much time had passed but the smug bastard was apparently done and had practically melded himself to Zoro's back to whisper in his ear.

Instead of answering Zoro turned in a flash and smirked at the breathless sound of surprise he got for pinning Sanji down again, catching his wrists. He would never get tired of that defiant fire in his eyes. "It was okay."

Blue eyes narrowed at him. "_Okay,_ he says." Sanji spat the word like it was poison. Zoro didn't doubt that under different circumstances the blond actually would spit in his face. Or kick him in the balls. "You were moaning, _moaning._" Sanji seemed to have completely forgotten that Zoro was still holding him down, lost in his ranting. "It's a miracle you didn't lose it halfway in and-" Zoro stopped listening at that point. Choosing to instead watch Sanji's cheeks turn pink from his non stop chattering, the way his eyebrows pulled down. He felt wrists wriggle in his grip in agitation, no doubt trying to participate in the rant. It felt so natural and that more than anything was doing Zoro's head in.

"Why are you here?" The question just burst out and Zoro cursed himself for it. Who knew who was listening in. Sanji just stared at him, mouth still open in a complaint, words dead on his lips. He looked uncomfortable for a fraction of a second before smirking. "To sleep with you. You made the appointment, remember?"

He really should take the out he was being given. But something made his eyes narrow. Magic. He hadn't felt that before. "No. Why are you _here _?" 

It was only for a second but an expression of pain shot over the blonds face. Zoro could imagine that that had hurt. Even he had felt the white hot flash under his hands, like a string of fire around slim wrists. A binding curse then, and powerful too.

The blond looked at him with pure frustration. "What do _you_ think?" He hissed the words and Zoro couldn't help but feel that that was the most honest expression he'd ever seen on the man's face.  
Suddenly holding him down like that felt all wrong and Zoro shuffled back quickly, letting go.  
The blond sat up, still looking pissed. "Way to ruin the mood." He was rubbing his wrists, and Zoro knew that it wasn't because of his grip.

He wondered if any part of the 'mood' had been real. If there was anything honest there. Sanji could mouth off to him, he knew that much. But what else could he do and say? How much of that defiance was an orchestrated puppet show?  
And why the hell was Zoro so completely out of control in the man's presence? Zoro grit his teeth, he'd like to ask, but who knew if someone was listening in and if Sanji could even answer

"What's crawled up your ass suddenly?" Sanji was looking at him with a frown. He was still absently holding his wrist and Zoro had a hard time looking away from it and in the other man's face. The frown turned into a smirk as Sanji's gaze wandered from Zoro to his wrist and back again. Without warning he was invading Zoro's space again.  
"Aww, are you worried you hurt me?" His voice was mocking and Zoro could see the challenge in his eyes. 

"As if."

"You, my mossy friend, are an abysmal liar." Sanji was playing with his earrings again and smiling thoughtfully. "You know you can make it up to me. Tell me those stories." 

Zoro narrowed his eye at the blond who was just smirking. But maybe that was his in.  
"I'll answer your questions about me if you answer mine about you."

Sanji's eyebrows pulled together in another frown as he considered Zoro very carefully. He chimed Zoro's earrings together again before letting his hand stroke down Zoro's arm and resting it right next to Zoro's hand, giving him a look. "There isn't much to tell."

"We'll see about that. How old are you?" Maybe he could get some information on his own after all.

"20. How'd you get the scar?" He sounded genuinely curious, as he examined the gnarly thing.

"Challenged a higher vampire. Sanji your real name?"

"Yes. Won that fight?" Zoro snorted. He wished he had that kind of power.

"Wasn't ready by a long shot. Where are you from?" This was getting more interesting. He felt Sanji tense the slightest bit before he answered.

"Born up north. Vampires are pretty strong then?" An avoidant answer.

"Hawkeyes is, yes. Where did you grow up?"

"East, not far from loguetown. You challenged Dracule Mihawk? That is insane." That wasn't a definitive answer either. It was frustrating but Zoro still felt his pride roar at the marvel in Sanji's voice. He had lost of course but he had never regretted fighting.

"So I've been told. Any family?"

"Yes. Why would you do that?" Another non answer. But wouldn't the blond answer, or couldn't he? 

"He's the best there is. I want the title. How long have you been here?" Now there was the point of interest. And the theory Zoro wanted confirmed. Another look of pain and Zoro could feel the flash of heat against his hand. He wouldn't get an answer to this then.

"Stupid reason to fight against such a monster." The blond said instead, suddenly looking very tired, _defeated _.

"I'm the only one who can mock my ambitions." Zoro knew he sounded stubborn and juvenile but it was also true. Sanji huffed an amused noise at him and poured him another drink. Zoro gladly took it and was just considering another question when the blond came closer again, pressing a kiss to his shoulder. 

"Still stupid." He sounded amused and exhausted as he said it and before Zoro could protest the blond was trailing his lips all the way down over Zoro's body. "But I think I like that a little about you." Somehow he almost sounded sad.

"Oi! What are you doing?" Zoro asked and gripped a handful of blond hair. Stupid question, on second thought. He was obviously distracting from the topic at hand when Zoro was finally learning things.

Sanji looked at him like he was an idiot. "Making this worth your while." 

Zoro bit his lip in frustration as hot breath met his dick. He was hard again, which had to be all sorts of fucked up.  
Even worse, he didn't find it in him to stop Sanji from blowing him, instead losing himself in pleasure he hadn't earned. Drowning in blue and wondering just why he was so helpless against this.

***

Sanji brought him to the front gate the next morning, all smiles and bounce in his step. Zoro wondered if he would collapse into his bed when he was free. If he was allowed a break after Zoro's visit.

They stood there silently for a moment, Zoro scratching the back of his neck and Sanji smiling slyly. "Come back soon." The blond said and managed to sound hopeful. Whether the sentiment was fake or not, Zoro couldn't tell.

"I will." Zoro agreed at once. And he would be. If need be with an army.

With that he marched outside, looking around for Robin. He spotted one of her arms, cleverly hidden in a shop sign, pointing in the direction of a small back alley. He found Robin in a tavern there and the tightness in her smile was everything he needed to know.

He ordered a bottle of dwarven dream, tore the cork out with his teeth and started chugging.  
"I'm not going to like this, am I?"


	2. Chapter 2

"This really necessary?" Zoro was insanely uncomfortable and very much trying not to let it show as Robin was doing _something_ to his body. Her glowing hands left behind a strange tingling feeling, like something hovering barely over his skin. 

"I'm afraid so. I've never seen that many layers of protection and safeguards from intrusion at a single location and that's not even counting every individual deal and the conditions that might be attached to those." Her voice was low, sunken in concentration. "This will allow me to use you as an anchor and cloak my presence in yours so I can look at the spells from the inside without getting caught and causing a massive bloodbath." Her smile was cheerful, although he knew that that hadn't really been a joke. 

Zoro grit his teeth. He hated magic deals, people had to take those on willingly which made breaking them out that much harder. "Can't we just tear the damn thing down?" 

"Well, that might be one way to solve this issue. Of course that might also trigger every last failsafe in place to keep Doflamingo's ducks in a row." He winced as Robin did _something _again that oddly felt like stretching his skin and twisting it over and around itself though she wasn't even touching him.

"Meaning?"

"For the person on the wrong end of the deal? Any number of things: disease, loss of sanity, excruciating pain, instant death, slow agonizing dis-"

"I get it, don't mess with the stupid deals." His voice was a growl and Robin just looked at him with that smile of hers.

"As long as you understand. This is a delicate matter, and it will require a lot of information and then even more research to resolve." 

He tried and failed not to feel patronized. At the same time he knew that this whole delicate research part wasn't exactly his strength.

"Fine. Anything else I can do?"

"Just have fun. And don't mind me, I'll barely be able to focus on what you do with this siren of yours." A genuine, brilliant smile and Zoro felt his stomach twist.

"No more privacy for me then, huh?" He hadn't meant to snap at Robin, not that she seemed to particularly mind.

"It's not as bad as all that, though I am liable to feel an echo or two of your activities through the connection." He hated her cryptic smile. "But I am sure I will be elsewise occupied anyway. There is quite the net of magic to untangle there. Not to speak of where your fee has been going." She trailed off with a furrow in her brow, seemingly finished with what she had done to Zoro. He was sure that wasn't all she knew, but there was no point trying to get anything out of her. Robin disclosed things at her leisure and no one else's.

Zoro crossed his arms over his chest, still getting used to the strange sensation of what Robin had done to him, like something was simultaneously crawling on and under his skin.  
"So, what now?"

"Now you just do what you had planned on doing. Try to get what information you can, though from what you told me he has some sort of supernatural gag order imposed on him, so if he isn't forthcoming it's likely because he can't be." Zoro could see the distaste in Robin's eyes. She probably wasn't a stranger to those kinds of curses, to people being made to stay quiet or suffer the consequences.

"You think this is alright then?" He nodded to the bags of scales and claws that was to be todays payment. 

Her smile was wry, just a little sad. A more honest expression than he was used to. "I think 'alright' is the entirely wrong word to describe any of this."

Nothing to add there. And nowhere to go but forward.

***

"Back so soon. Can't go without anymore, huh?" Sanji's voice was mocking as he greeted Zoro, leaned against the door frame with a grin. Toko had long sped off, bowing to Zoro this time without a word.

Zoro levelled him with a look that didn't seem to faze him in the slightest. As usual. That alone got him hot under the collar instantly. "Do you ever stop talking back?" 

Sanji gave him a broad grin and beckoned him inside with a few steps backwards and an inviting movement of his hand. "No. And you don't really want me to either."

There was something in his visible eye, beyond the playful glint, but Zoro couldn't really pinpoint it so he followed instead.  
He wanted to say something, maybe just spent his time talking today, but before he could speak a word his mouth went dry at the vision of pale skin being presented to him as the blond undressed.  
He drank in the man before him, all toned muscle and long lines.

"You keep looking at me like that... Time's short today but it'd be such a waste if you didn't last." Sanji breathed the mocking words in a low aroused tone. The contrast had Zoro torn between complete rage and pure want. But then Sanji laid his hands- gods, his strong long-fingered hands- on Zoro's chest and the battle was won decisively.   
Something feral rose up within him at the contact, and he grabbed the blond by the waist, running rough hands over smooth skin possessively. Stupid as that notion was.

Sanji shivered under his ministrations and smirked at him. "Always so eager. Let's go then." With just that he pulled Zoro backwards by his coat, never breaking contact even as they stumbled over each others feet. 

Finally they were at the bed where Sanji sank into the covers languidly, stretching and presenting all of his nakedness, shamelessly letting Zoro see all of him. His skin was already slightly flushed under Zoro's gaze, his cock hard and at attention. Zoro couldn't help it as he stripped himself in record time, uncaring that Sanji was watching with a self-satisfied little grin. Not soon enough he was finally atop the blond, boxing him in and soaking in his warmth and his clean scent.  
He rutted against the other man, desperate for more, more skin, more moans, just _ more._   
He could feel Sanji's hard length pressing against his and bit back his noises as long fingers firmly took hold of them both. Shit. He wanted this so bad. To just _have _ the other right here right now, hard and fast.  
Or take his time- time he didn't have- to leave traces of himself all over pale skin, paint his signature in little bruises while he could.  
The soft pants coming from under him were more than just encouragement and the delicious friction from the urgent rutting below did the rest to make him feel undone within minutes.  
Then Sanji suddenly moved and for all his reflexes Zoro was unable to stop him from rolling them over. So he found himself on his back, insanely turned on by this display of power. The smug blond on top of him grinned and started grinding down on him in earnest, long fingers still wrapped around both their dicks, lean muscles dancing beautifully under soft skin. He held onto the slim waist for dear life, meeting the blond's rhythm steadily until he couldn't hold it anymore and came messily between them. The blond wasn't long after that and rolled onto his back next to him, just a little breathless.

Zoro looked over at him and part of him ached to do something already. To fuck planning, fuck information gathering, fuck the thousands of deals that this hellhole was made off. Just fuck it all and free Sanji right now. Burn it all down in a blaze.

But Robin had been quite clear about the potential consequences, so he held it in and watched lazily as Sanji got up and set about cleaning their mess. 

He closed his eyes, trying to sense the individual strings of binding magic. He wasn't successful, couldn't even tell whether it was because of his own weak abilities or the undercurrent of protection spells Robin had talked about.   
He could feel her presence faintly, hidden as it was within his own. Hopefully she'd have more luck figuring this whole thing out.  
Damn woman had probably listened in on his exchange with the blond too, wherever she was holed up.  
Tch, he was useless like this. Spiritual training was in order when he got back.

"So, you visit by the hour now?" He opened his eye to look at Sanji who'd gotten comfortable at the foot of the bed.

"What's it to you?" Zoro asked, trying to discern what went on in that blonde head. No dice, all he was met with was the usual slightly arrogant face.

"No need to be rude,it's just that I usually prefer taking my time with partners I like. But be like that and I'll rethink your status." Long fingers were stroking over Zoro's leg as he said it, sounding arrogant and sincere at the same time. How he managed that was a riddle for the ages and the extent to which it pissed Zoro off was even more impressive.  
Above all Zoro wondered why he bothered with the facade when they both knew he didn't have much of a say here.

The blond was still looking at him expectantly and raking short fingernails over Zoro's leg. The gesture deepend his post orgasm high. He could practically feel his tongue getting loose. To bad that Zoro couldn't actually tell him the real reasons. Not that Robin had advised for shorter more frequent visits to test the waters with this anchor thing and certainly not that he preferred seeing with his own eyes that Sanji was fine sooner rather than later.

"Funds." That should be answer enough.

Sanji seemed to think so too. And find it hilarious to boot. His deep chuckle reverberated through Zoro. "I thought you looked like money might be an issue for you." 

There had to be something fucked about the way that Zoro was again both pissed and pleased at the same damn time. "Shut up."

Sanji bit his lip slightly. Asshole was _grinning._ "Or what?" The challenge was clear in his voice and Zoro was sorely tempted to pull his sword on the other man. Other circumstances he would have. See how he'd react at least.

"Or I'll make you." 

"Will you now?" Sanji's voice was teasing as he sunk strong fingers into Zoro's leg and started kneading his muscles, pulling away the tension of a hundred fights. Despite himself his eyes fell shut and he felt his body relax under confident hands.   
"That's what I thought."

Smug bastard. Maybe Zoro would pull his sword after all… later.

***  
Zoro hated cursed spirits. 

Not fighting them. That was great training in all sorts of ways.

Finding them, luring them out and putting them down for good after beating them on the other hand was such a pain. Damn things insisted on their own complicated rules, insisted on their stupid stories.

"A bride and groom poisoned on their wedding day by a jealous admirer. How very tragic. And such a pity for this piece of art." The engagement pendant in Robin's hand was actually well crafted. Zoro could admit that, looking at the polished wood shining in the early morning light. 

"Happens all the time. Feelings make people foolish."

"So they do." Zoro didn't like the glint in Robin's eye at all as she said it. How she managed to regularly mock him with so few words he'd never know. 

He probably failed to hide his annoyance but she was already busy. Murmuring something over the trinket before tossing it into the fire, sparking a green flame for just a second.

"May they rest in peace." They allowed a moment of silence for two innocent souls before returning to the village to get their reward.

They were greeted by the village elder in the center. Everyone else was in their houses, hidden away from their unnatural presences. Her brow furrowed as she pointed to the pouch on the ground. They might have saved the village from the constant rains the spirits had brought but that didn't make them less of an object of superstition.   
"She killed herself." 

"The murderer?" Robin picked up the money, and Zoro knew she was somehow counting already. She wasn't quite Nami but he never got cheated out of anything with either of them around.

"Evaded justice, just like that." The woman said with a nod. "You might have to come back. But for now, thank you. And now, please, begone."  
Her thanks was genuine, but so was her fear.

They obliged and soon they were back on their horses, on the way to the crossroads inn Robin was staying at. Unsavory place. Had to be out here to take an obvious sorceress in.

"You'll be going back soon." She only addressed him as the inn came into view. It was a statement, not a question despite it only having been a few days. Zoro nodded, not given to shame or denial.

"I'll need a while back. Since you had to go out here into no man's land and I can't teleport." Might've not even come if Robin didn't need to renew the spell.

"My apologies, but we are dealing with a vigilant and powerful foe. It's less conspicuous if we continue our regular routines. Staying in Mariejois for extended periods of time is not one of mine. Besides there's rare herbs out here. Chopper requested that I find him some choice plants. And I have an inkling that your rescue mission too will need one thing or another that's hard to come by."

He made an affirmative noise, once again sure that Robin knew more than she was letting on, but trusting that she was working hard at solving this.

Her sad little smile still unsettled him, but there was determination in her eyes and with Robin that was a promise he could count on.

***

Zoro's breath was heavy as he was sprawled over the blond's back. He was freshly sated and like this he was incredibly comfortable. Wrapped around the other's warmth with the scent of sex and sweat and Sanji just under his nose.   
He'd love to bite into the pale neck, suck little hickeys into the skin, watch them change colour for days on end.  
For once Sanji was actually quiet too, apart from his own uneven breathing. Until he started to shift uncomfortably at least.   
"Hot. Get off."

Zoro almost felt like holding on tighter. Just because he could and it would annoy the blond. He would have, under different circumstances, but as it was he rolled off instead and enjoyed the view as Sanji got up for his usual routine of cleaning both of them before giving Zoro his massage. 

Strong fingers were working over his shoulders, Sanji a silent presence at his back, reassuring in his solidity. His body relaxed completely under the attention. His thoughts wandered, idly tripping over a memory.

Words had never come easy to Zoro, seemed especially hard to find in this hazy state.  
But as with anything else that only meant he had to make a greater effort.  
"Have you ever seen a wraith?"

***

"Still nothing." 

Zoro could have told Nami that. In fact he had. Multiple times over the last few days.  
"Told you. Why are you even here?" Like he didn't know. Robin must have said _something_ to her and now she was morbidly curious and getting on his nerves. Observing the damn brothel like the blond was just gonna waltz out to display himself for her viewing.  
At least she had cloaked their presence so they could talk and Zoro could nap on and off against the tree he was leaning against, with Nami sat next to him.

"Be like that and you'll be buying the drinks tonight." Witch was looking at her fingernails in that superior way she had. "And excuse me for wanting to see your expensive new pastime. I have a stake here, you know."

Zoro was well familiar with Nami's twisted way of showing her concern for him. Still annoying.  
"Who says I wanna go drinking with you?" Just because he had done so every night since she arrived.

"Oh shush, you -"

"Shut up. Someone's coming." Nami shot up at once. Her eyes followed Zoro's, looking down the street leading to the commoner's market.   
His instincts proved true when a girl ran past them at full speed, panting and almost tripping over her own feet. Couldn't have been older than 9 or 10. She didn't notice them, hidden as they were by Nami's spell. Probably wouldn't have noticed them in her haste either way.

She stumbled in front of the guards, still panting and frantic. "Please, help Viola, please!"  
Zoro could make the words out through a distinct accent, Nami tugging at his arm. Whether to keep him calm or herself, he didn't know.

The guard looked at her disdainfully and then at the other guard, who seemed more nervous than anything. Neither made a move to help though, sparking another bout of panic in the little girl. "Please!" She begged and grabbed on to the guard's coat, earning herself a backhand to the cheek.   
The crowd of prostitutes that had gathered behind the entrance gasped and Zoro could feel Nami struggling beside him. She was all but shaking with anger and torn between her desire to step in and her self-preservation instincts. Zoro didn't have those instincts, which was likely why Nami was clinging to his arm like a lead weight, holding him back.

"Don't touch me you little-" The guard raised his hand for another, harder strike and Zoro pulled his sword despite Nami's hushed protest.

He wouldn't have needed to bother. "The fuck do you think you're doing?" All eyes immediately snapped to the blond who had just entered the scene. Voice commanding in a way that made Zoro's skin rise in pleasant goosebumps.

In a flash Sanji was at the girl's side who was valiantly suppressing her tears, shouldering the guard out of the way as he went. "Viola.. help Viola. Fishmarket."

The guard seemed to have found his bearings in that moment and grabbed Sanji by the shoulder, sneer on his face. "Damn he-whore, don't interfere."

There was a snarl and Zoro needed a moment to realize that he had made the sound. That was all the information Nami required. Damn woman was staring unabashedly. "That's him? He's _pretty._ Never would have thought that was your type."

Zoro registered Nami's awed tone with annoyance. But the scene before him was more interesting anyway. Because pretty or not, Sanji was _pissed._ And suddenly his foot, only dressed in some flimsy looking dancer's slipper was right against the throat of the guard and before he could do anything he was thrown into the wall by the force of the impact. "Don't touch me. You can't afford the privilege." Sanji spat the words, bitter yet confident as he grabbed the man by his throat, coming dangerously close.  
"And touch any of the girls again and I will _gut_ you." He just glared at the other guard who cowered before him like a wimp, taking the warning to heart apparently.

Zoro for his part was mesmerized by this display of strength, human though it was. It was no match for his own, it couldn't possibly be, but still so, so much more than Zoro was used to seeing, was used to feeling.   
He wanted to right now, every part of him itched to test that power, have it directed at him and yet he was forced to stay invisible or expose their snooping.

"Okay, I guess I see it now." Nami's words were more a longsuffering sigh than anything else. Zoro had almost forgotten that she was even there although she was still clinging to his arm. She looked resigned but determined - the expression usually reserved for Luffy's insane ploys- as she watched Sanji hand over the girl into the care of one of the older ones. His voice suddenly all placating, warm tones, before he sprinted off.  
He hadn't expected Nami to grab his arm and run after the blond, but he wasn't about to complain either.

Sanji was fast. Weaved through the crowds like it was nothing too. It likely helped that people stopped to stare at him. No wonder. He stood out with his shining blond hair and pale skin. A vision of light in a crowd of grey.

Nami was hot on his heels, orientation frustratingly impeccable. Zoro would never admit it out loud but without Nami he likely would have lost the other man the second he left the main street leading into the merchants quarter.

They took a turn into shady back alleys close to the market. The stench of drink and sick and sex and drugs unmistakable. Zoro was sure if he halted he could follow the smell of sweet smoke to the dens were people left their money and lost their minds. Or to the illegal distillery that was without a doubt close. He was certain that whores and drunks alike were who walked these paths at night.  
What would a high-class prostitute even do out here?   
His instincts kept him from running into Nami as she abruptly dug her heels in and came to stand, both of them still invisible.

A woman was slumped against the wall breathing heavily. Zoro guessed she might be Viola. He also guessed that she'd held her own against the four men Sanji was squaring off against now. There was a bloody knife in her hand at least, while she didn't appear to be bleeding. Zoro could already make out handprints on her arms that would turn to nasty bruises though. Still not bad. Not bad at all.

"We don't wanna play with you, so be a good boy-whore and piss off!" The speaker was as disgusting as he was dull and him and his friends were approaching Sanji who'd build himself protectively in front of Viola. Zoro itched to pull his sword, protectiveness rearing its head.  
There was no need. Sanji dodged effortlessly, drawing his opponents into an elaborate dance. 

He was moving them, Zoro realised, placing them at his convenience. 

He had never felt so torn between participating in something and watching in awe. When Sanji struck back it was violent and mesmerizing and over quickly. Quicker than a normal human should have managed.   
The cracking of bones and the stench of blood filled the air and Zoro could do nothing but stare in amazement.

Within seconds the blond stood over broken bodies, disheveled but relaxed. "Thank you for giving me a reason to do that." His voice was utterly cold as he used his foot to press the lifeless leader's face into the dirt.

Zoro was running hot and cold at the same time, confused by this turn, eager to learn more and still utterly unable to look away.

"Do you need a moment alone? You look like you need a moment alone." Nami broke him out of his daze. He glared at her, embarrassed to be caught unawares and to be a source for her amusement.

"You alright?" Zoro's eye snapped back to Sanji who had turned to the woman in concern. 

"Yes… yes, of course." She still seemed somewhat breathless but calm. Not her first bout of self-defence then. "Sanji… you shouldn't go out like this." There was concern in her voice now as she touched a strand of blond hair.

"I'll be fine." He didn't sound fine.  
Viola looked like she wanted to say more, though Sanji wasn't having it.  
"Forget about me. Why are you here?"

"It's… it's Moira, she's been _overdue_ for a few weeks now…" He felt Nami tense at his side. Apparently she understood what they were talking about

"And doesn't trust Law, so you went to get… a herbal remedy." He'd never heard the blond sound so tense and shifty. Who was this Law character and what remedy for what?

"We are all out and she's scared. I think Monet suspects already..." He looked at Nami whose eyes were glazed over with something like sympathy. So she did understand.

Sanji looked so angry and desperate for just a second before suddenly stumbling against the wall with a pained hiss. Zoro didn't even notice the step forward he made until he felt Nami hold his arm, hold him back.

"Sanji, look at me, stop thinking! Just… count to 20. That's it. Breath. And now back, come on." Viola was all up in Sanji's space now, holding his arms, breathing and counting with him. Zoro felt an irrational pull in his chest, like he was doing less than he was supposed to, like he wasn't in the right place where he stood.

After a while Sanji seemed calmer, though no less desperate.

"Let's go back." Viola's voice was small as she said it. Sanji just nodded weakly, the same expression of angry grief Zoro had seen after that first night when Doflamingo had collected him.

He wanted to follow, but Nami held his arm and shook her head, biting her lip like she was holding something back.  
They were silent on the way to an inn on the other side of town, dropping the cloak that had hidden them so far in a side street.  
Her hair remained the dark brown she always wore in public though.  
Zoro had stopped wondering a long time ago why she bothered. Not like she could evade notice when he was around.

They remained silent until their drinks arrived and Nami spoke after a long draw.  
"We need to tear that place down." No preamble, just determination. Zoro could deal with that.

"Feel personal now, huh?" Just once he enjoyed the opportunity to tease her back and in celebration of that and his shit day drank the whole mug in front of him at once.

She gave him a withering look but didn't argue.   
"I didn't think there would be so many so young or that..." She trailed off thoughtfully. "At least we learned something."

"Yeah, he doesn't seem bound to the place, at least not strictly. Don't think he goes outside much though."

Nami hummed in agreement, then fixed him with a sharp look. "Just now, that wasn't quite human, was it?"

"Definitely unusually strong." Zoro had noticed of course, noticed and enjoyed.

"So you can't tell." Her eyebrows almost disappeared in her hairline.

Zoro snorted. "I can't tell shit with that guy." That he admitted as much was testament to his state of mind.

"And of course you'd fall in love with that."

He sputtered at that and tried to glare at Nami. He wished she'd fear him sometimes. But she didn't. She wasn't looking for confirmation from him either.

Figures. The one time he didn't want her to leave him to his thoughts, that was exactly what she did.

***

Zoro's gaze followed the sway of strong lean hips. He had asked for a show and Sanji was certainly giving him one, twisting and bending to show off his flexibility, performing long lazy stretches out of a handstand to showcase perfect power and control.  
Almost Zoro had asked to spar, for a demonstration of the other's fighting prowess instead. But getting physical in that way in this situation felt wrong even for him and Doflamingo likely wouldn't be thrilled either.

This seemed the next best thing, observing the sensual display of perfect physical control with a drink in his hand, nestled into the pillows on the floor like a king. Impossibly blue eyes intense whenever they met Zoro's own.  
And Zoro wondered: What would it be like on the receiving end of that sharp gaze and those clever hands with roles reversed. To have all the power hidden in those hips push against him -into him- and that deep voice growl filthy things into his ear while perfect thighs rammed forward with enough force to make his bones rattle and his vision go white.  
No one had ever been able to fuck Zoro to his satisfaction, not many even dared to try.   
Would Sanji dare? Would he find the request strange? Would he understand?  
Questions for another day.  
Zoro polished off his glass and beckoned.

The blond saw, of course, but stubbornly finished his routine before deigning to follow Zoro's request at a teasingly slow pace. His eyes never left Zoro's no doubt obvious erection. "Enjoy your show?"

"Just get naked." 

The other man's deep chuckle ran through Zoro, setting his insides alight with desire.  
He wouldn't ask today, but soon.

***  
"If you're just gonna glower you should go away." Nami gave Zoro the stink eye over the book she was reading. Foreign language, likely research about spells for Robin.  
He'd love nothing more than to leave this stupid library. Unfortunately it wasn't his call.

"Absolutely not. He has to stay here so I can keep an eye on his leg." Why Chopper was giving him the stink eye for Nami's suggestion he didn't know.   
And all that over a clean break he got in a fight against a wyvern. Okay maybe not quite clean and maybe a little infectious where the damn beast had bitten him, but nothing to write home about or confine him over.

"Fine. But can you at least look less pissy, read those records or something." He glared back at Nami. She knew perfectly well that he was shit at the research stuff. Her pitying tone even suggested as much

"Yohoho, I imagine our dear swordsman must be quite on edge. This may delay his next lovers' meeting after all." Brook, the traitor, was just now joining them with yet more books he had collected.

That was it and Zoro stood up, ignoring the pain flaring up in his leg and Chopper shrieking in concern.   
"Not gonna listen to this. Gonna take a nap." With that he forced himself to the farthest wall were Chopper could observe that he didn't rip off his bandages.   
Luckily the three of them were actually working instead of gossiping so he could close his eyes and just nap away to a time where he would be of use again.

***  
Pale silver eyes brimming with magic.  
That was the first thing Zoro registered when he looked outside the window after his nap and found himself alone. 

The next thing was those eyes fixated on him over a muscular shoulder, past golden blond hair. 

Confusion and jealousy came over him like a wave when he realised what was happening. 

Sanji was kissing that man, chaste and soft but on the lips all the same.

Silver eyes bore themselves straight into Zoro's soul. Something about the colour was alarming as were the dark tendrils over tan skin just barely poking out under a medic's coat at wrists and throat.

They separated from each other and Sanji shoulder checked the other man playfully as he went inside again. 

The dark haired man rolled his eyes before looking at Zoro again. Bastard was grinning at him in challenge. All but asking 'what are you gonna do about it?' before turning and walking away himself.

Zoro was fuming and only had moments to put those feelings away. He had no claim after all and knew too little to even judge any of this.  
Was that man a lover? A patron?   
It was impossible to know without asking. And there was a thing Zoro was not about to do.

When the door opened he was back in bed, eye closed. 

"So lazy." The words were huffed in amusement and Zoro opened his eye to glare. 

"You wanna repeat that?" Sanji, as usual was not intimidated.

"You. Are. Sooooo. Lazy." He stood there all prim and proper as he repeated the words slowly and pointedly and Zoro felt the world tilt and his vision go red with anger before reigning himself back in. He sat up with a growl and waved Sanji to him. 

"Lazy, huh? I'll show you." He ground out, suppressing the memory of the kiss he had witnessed.

The blond obliged with a gleeful grin. Obviously pleased at having pissed him off.

He grabbed the blond and pinned him down in a swift movement to smug little chuckles. There was still some time left and he would make good use of it. 

It was fucked what he was doing,he knew. But it also seemed only fair, considering that he might well be freeing the blond for another's affections soon.  
But that was another day. Today, he could still indulge under the cover of his quest.

***

"You seem on edge, brother." Why did Franky have to be so goddamn perceptive? And why did he have to strum on his lute like he was about to burst into song.

"'S nothin'." And it really was nothing. So what if there was a weird medic that sanji didn't refuse to kiss.

"Don't believe it, brother. You've been skipping naps and killing things like a machine." Another strum that didn't bode well.   
"And you're in quite the predicament of love. You can tell me all about it. Unload your weary soul."

Why was everyone so goddamn nosy? "I'd rather not." 

"Aw, bottling up that stuff is sooo not good for you. You should really share your burden w- Wait where are you going?"

Zoro was already out the keep and down the slope before Franky could start playing one of his cheesy songs.

There was only one person who could help his mood.   
Unfortunately there were barriers in his way he couldn't just cut down.

***

"And you what? Threw your leader off that cliff?" Sanji looked at him in disbelief. 

"Had to. Captain was poisoned and we were cornered against the edge." Zoro took a swallow of his beer.

"And then you jumped after him." Still disbelief.

"Had to. He can't swim." Something about that seemed to amuse Sanji endlessly.

"You ever go back for those arch griffins?" Zoro might be basking a little in the intense interest Sanji was taking. He didn't let it show, instead observing the blond who'd sprawled himself over the pillows, letting his head hang down, hair a curtain of… not quite the gold Zoro was used to.

"Killed them a week later." 

Sanji scoffed in disbelief, turning onto his stomach. "You broke all sorts of bones, were poisoned and strangled and recovered from that in a week?"

"We heal faster than normal people." Zoro was observing more closely now, taking the other man in like he had so often. How had he not seen this before? Were those tiny freckles on his shoulders?

"I bet… why would you even fight those so far out of the way?" He was looking at Zoro, blue eyes shining with curiosity.

"Robin found them while looking for some ruins or something. Captain had never seen an archgriffin, so we had to go see. And then we had to beat them too." And it had been a pain too.

"But why?" 

"'Cause they were strong and they were there. They also took our scent and would have tracked us anyway." Zoro shrugged.

"You're insane." It was definitely a derisive comment but Zoro swore he could also hear admiration. He liked it.

"Job kinda requires that." Zoro watched him closely. And there it was again as Sanji chuckled to himself, golden hair just slightly changing in colour. Tiny scars shimmering just barely under the facade.   
Punctures in the crook of his elbow, like Chopper's needles left.  
And bruises. Indents of fingers dug too deep into pale skin all over him. Were some of them Zoro's own? He tried to recall if he'd lost control earlier but came up empty.   
Did some of them belong to that asshole Sanji had been kissing? To random patrons who didn't realise what was before them? The notion made it hard not give away what he was seeing.

How did the blond hide under such an impenetrable glow? Zoro couldn't feel him use any magic actively and Robin hadn't said anything either.

"How did you manage to kill the griffins then?" Luckily Sanji was more interested in his story than his staring.

"Bastards can fly, so you gotta strike when they swoop in."

"Can't you shoot them down?" The blond quirked an eyebrow and Zoro could swear it curled a little at one side.

"Could. But I prefer to strike them when they come at me."

"And you sure that's not just 'cause you're one-eyed and crap at shooting." Zoro's face was not heating up. He also didn't find Sanji's toothy grin charming, nor the one front tooth that was just a little crooked. Not charming at all.

"Shut up. Anyway. Safest way is to get on them and strike through the neck so they don't spit their poison at you. You sever the spine and try not to get their blood on you, shit's acidic."

"And your captain hunts shit like that for _fun_?" Again with the disbelief.

"And because he can."

"Insane." He repeated, now clearly in awe.

"Guilty."

"You said something about ruins." The blond rolled back onto his back stretching out with his head hung from the bed. Never could stay still for even a minute at a time.

"Robin's crazy about 'em. Boring as shit if you ask me, unless somethin' strong lives there."

"Do you have any other thoughts in that head of yours?" Sanji was looking at him upside down, blinking lazily in something that might have been reproach.

"Will those make me stronger? If no, no."

"Must be great to be that simple minded."

Zoro kicked out at the blond, who dodged effortlessly. He didn't feel like fighting more though. His time was almost up anyway.

"You wanna hear about the boring ruins or not?"

***  
The air was filled with blood and ash, just a hint of sulfur in the mix.  
He could hear Franky in the distance with the cart he had cobbled together to bring the bodies from the ruins of the village to the pyres.

By now they were almost done burning the remnants.

"We had to do it." Luffy came up next to him. Unusually somber and tired looking. They'd fought the whole day fending off all but feral men, women and children. They'd been too late to do anything but contain the spread and worsen their reputation.

"I know." The heat off the funeral pyres was beating Zoro in the face, his lips cracking and his eyes dry and painful.  
It had been a long time since he'd killed this many innocents. At least this time he knew for sure that they'd been beyond saving.  
All of them, whom they had cut down and broken on the paths they used to tread and the fields they used to tend.

"You don't have to feel guilty." 

"I don't." Guilt was an exercise in futility.

Suddenly there was Luffy's hat on his head. It felt like comfort. He didn't want comfort. He didn't want _to need_ comfort.

"Yeah, but it's okay to say when things are just hard sometimes."   
With that piece of wisdom Luffy sped off, likely in search of Chopper, who hadn't been dealing well with them being unable to do anything.

It didn't feel okay and Zoro didn't feel like saying anything. So he stared into the fire instead.  
Looking for answers to questions he didn't know.

***

They were just staring at each other.  
They'd been doing that since Zoro all but shouldered his way into the room without comment and sat on the bed heavily. He'd been pissed and agitated for the whole journey and had all but taken Monet's head off for making him wait.

"What happened?" Sanji had his arms crossed in front of his bare chest. His golden hair was damp and he smelled of herbs and soap.

"Nothing happened."

He could see Sanji's jaw working in frustration. 

"So you'll pay a small fortune to just glare at me?"  
Zoro felt his teeth grit. He didn't know himself why he would come here. Or he did but didn't know how to admit it.

"So?" The blond was looking at him expectantly. He growled as Sanji leisurely approached his personal space, straightening out his usual slouch directly in front of him. "Didn't figure you for hemming and hawing."

"I don't." He was going for firm and clipped but just knew that he just sounded pathetically juvenile. 

"Uh-huh. Then maybe words are just too hard? Got hit on the head once too often? Acid fry your brain?" The haughty tone and raised chin made Zoro's blood boil. How the fucker had the nerve to provoke him when he was already pissed to high hell was a mystery for the ages.

"Shut. Up." 

No such luck. "Don't like someone poking the wound do you? Scared o-?" 

That was Zoro's breaking point apparently, anger and exhaustion making their way out in form of honesty as he grabbed the blond by the front of his stupidly loose robe. "Just shut up and make me stop thinking!" Sanji's eyebrows jumped just a little at his outburst. A grin spread over his face then.

"I can do that." Smug bastard didn't get it, trying to settle in Zoro's lap.

"No." Confusion settled over the blond's features and Zoro was getting frustrated.   
He breathed in deep and lay back on his elbows. A pale mimikry of the way Sanji sometimes made him an offer.

"Oh." It was hard to tell how surprised the blond actually was. Zoro didn't get what he thought at the best of times. Now he felt exposed and even more frustrated and had accomplished nothing. Only stubbornness kept him from calling the idea off as stupid. So he held Sanji's gaze. Blue never wavering until another grin spread over Sanji's face. Beautiful cocky asshole.  
"I can do _that _too." 

Before Zoro could answer he found himself on his back, his pants already around his ankles and Sanji's perfect, skilled mouth on his rapidly hardening cock.   
Through the haze of pleasure Zoro felt the intrusion he'd been waiting for. Slick clever fingers against his entrance, then inside, working him open unhurriedly.  
The stretch burned, the discomfort grounding Zoro. Pleasure followed sooner than he had expected, sending shivers up and down his back. He could have come like that between the strokes of a hot mouth and skilled fingers inside him if not for Sanji pulling off and out suddenly.  
Before he could protest the loss of sensation he was suddenly filled a lot more thoroughly. His mind disconnected, his world narrowed down to blue eyes and the baritone cursing at him.  
And then Sanji moved.  
Coherency was a thing of the past, Zoro's brain so much mush under the onslaught of white hot pleasure.  
Time was beyond him, the pointed thrusts of powerful hips the new beat his life answered to. Those same hips the thing anchoring him to this world were he'd grabbed onto them.  
It was impossible to tell how long it took until it was over and he lay there, spent, mind still blank.   
He took awhile to come back to himself. To register Sanji sprawled out next to him, arm thrown over his eyes, still breathing heavy. The mess on his own stomach.  
The mild horror at having allowed himself so much vulnerability.   
He ignored all that and the twinge in his ass. Instead he focused on his thoughts which were much clearer now, calmer, more honest.

He was torn from his musings by Sanji getting up and going about his routine like nothing unusual had even happened.   
He appreciated not being questioned and when Sanji had silently wiped him clean he found himself speaking.  
"Village infected with some sort of plague curse."   
Pale hands faltered for a moment. He had the man's attention then. No way but forward.  
"We had to put them out of their misery. _All of them._"

Sanji took his meaning, he could see it in his widened eye before he turned away. "Well, shit. I'm sorry." 

"Don't be. I chose this. Makes me wonder sometimes."

"You chose to perform a service at great cost to yourself."

"I chose to be a killer."

"Not mutually exclusive concepts."  
The blond was chewing his lip, ruffling his hair. Nervous tics? Funny that he'd be nervous now.

"Sometimes we do terrible things. Because it's still the best option. Or because there is no choice-"  
Well that was a load of crap, Zoro wanted to tell him. He wouldn't have it though.  
"-Let me finish dammit. You can't save everyone but you do save some, even if they don't appreciate it. Just, let that be enough." There was something there. Maybe Sanji was trying to convince himself more than anyone else. Zoro tried not to think about it. Hell only knew all the things Sanji had been through.

"It's not enough." Did he even believe that or was he just being stubborn?

"Is anything ever enough for you?" The blond was exasperated with him now. Another good look on him.

"The top," he said. _'You,' _ he didn't.

"You are impossible." Sanji was grinning at him now, with something in his eyes that was sad and exhausted and almost fond. Or maybe that was just what Zoro wanted to see.   
No arguing the point in any case. So he didn't, getting comfortable instead.   
With a huffy noise Sanji settled down next to him. His glow had faded slightly, giving a glimpse of scars and bruises and soft hair that wasn't quite gold.

Sanji still didn't seem scared of him. He accepted the relief as it spread through him. No point in lying to himself.  
After today it was clear that there was no dignity to be saved anyway.

He was in love.

And he'd have to leave Sanji in this hell all the same.

***

"News?" Zoro settled at his place along their dining table, facing Robin. He knew there were. She wouldn't summon him from his training in the mountains for nothing.  
Her smile was tight though which was never a good sign.

She gave a little affirmative hum. "I think I might have solved a few of our conundrums. Unfortunately you'll not like my findings."   
With a flourish she turned the book in front of her for Zoro's viewing.

It was opened to an illustration of a man, the image split along the middle to point out differences between both sides, much like the ones Zoro had been noticing about Sanji.

"An incubus halfling? Thought that was a myth."

"Not according to Montblanc Noland. He was a researcher and wrote of them. Conspicuously beautiful men and women with unusual strength and an all but irresistible charm. Often with uncertain parentage. Of course he was shunned as a liar and a heretic for claiming that this sort of offspring might even exist, but his description applies to our phenomenon remarkably well, doesn't it?"

"Incubus human hybrids? You think that still happens? Succubi and Incubi have been hunted almost to extinction in the last two centuries. Should know better than going around and breeding halflings when feeding's likely tough enough." He leaned back with his arms crossed over his chest.

Robin nodded. "I assume they don't, though of course there might be exceptions. Although those cases were rare even at that time. Noland at least only found five such creatures in years of painstaking research. Apparently they would appear different to him and his assistants too, like regular succubi and incubi do."

"Reflect the fantasy of the person looking at them." That made sense.

"Yes. But I think Nami, you and me have been seeing the same thing. Tall and slender, golden blond hair, striking blue eyes? I doubt we all share the same type." Her smile was amused and Zoro grit his teeth. Yeah, he definitely didn't share a type with Nami.

"So, what are you sayin'?"

"Well… there could be incubus heritage in his blood from generations ago, showing itself in mild characteristics. I have a more dire suspicion however. Have you ever heard of Caesar Clown?" Her mouth turned to a straight line in distaste. Something about that name and expression was familiar.

"Rings a bell. Couldn't tell you why though."

Her expression became even grimmer. "He was a well-respected alchemist. Until it was found that he was experimenting with humans and monsters."

"The hybrid thing a few years back. There's a price on his head." When he'd just set out on his own as a hunter he had heard about the mad alchemist that was making people into monsters.

Robin nodded "He disappeared after his deeds came to light and he was driven from his laboratory. It seems he found a new employer however."

"Doflamingo." Of course.

"And it seems he's up to his old ways, I don't see what else he would need all the monster bits you've been delivering for but experimentation."

"The needle marks…" The realisation welled disgust up in Zoro. "But I haven't hunted succubi or incubi."

"Maybe someone else has, or maybe I'm missing a piece of the picture. It seems the most plausible theory however."

Zoro wondered about that. "Seems to me there's loads of holes. Why are you so sure?" 

Robin wordlessly summoned one of her hands, which turned the page of the book in front of Zoro to another illustration. It was of a woman seemingly relaxing in a pile of pillows and next to her the different observations of various forms she had taken.  
Robin's disembodied hand pointed at the writing under the picture. 

_Unlike their full blooded brethren, who are never sated of their lust and thus never at ease as long as they shall live - and as such only revealing their true form upon death- the hybrid can find true relaxation even in the company of man.   
When a state of such security is reached, the spell, ordinarily serving their hunting prowess, falls away to reveal the truth of their human form._

He looked at Robin, stunned. 

She just smiled. "At least some good news, no?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed.
> 
> I went through a minor bout of depression at the start of the year keeping me from doing... anything really. 
> 
> I don't know how updates will be going forward. Depending on how I feel it might go either way. 
> 
> MRB is still causing me massive headaches, sitting all unfinished like that because I can't seem to get through the next bit.   
Can't seem to make it authentic, recluse that I am.
> 
> However I have something outlined for the next chapter of this, so here's to hoping I'm not going into shutdown mode again too soon.
> 
> Thank you for reading and be nice! I'm fragile.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm inconsolable, but Sanji is currently travelling with Master. He will not be available for quite some time." Monet looked anything but displeased as she said it.  
Zoro was pissed.

It had been all excuses and stalling with her for weeks. The implications were starting to make him furious. Was this just a game they were playing with him? Were they hiding something from him? 

Cursing he turned on Monet's smiling face and stormed out, only to find himself in the opulent gardens with the maingate nowhere in sight.

He balled his fists, damning this stupid curse to hell. Now he'd have to ask someone, but the garden had emptied of women suspiciously quickly and even the dark-skinned man who had been tending to a flower bed was nowhere to be seen anymore.  
Fucking fantastic. Toko would likely help him out but who knew where she was. Maybe he didn't want to know.

He was scratching his head in frustration when suddenly all his instincts turned him on the spot and had him pull his sword. Unnatural silver eyes were looking at him over his drawn blade, the tip not an inch away from the dark-haired man's throat. 

"Do you require assistance?" The other man's voice was relaxed with something haughty about it. His chin was raised proudly revealing black tendrils just under the collar and he looked at Zoro with a raised eyebrow and a distinctly unimpressed look.

"What makes you ask that?"

"You. Standing here like a sheep alone in the rain." Zoro grit his teeth. He hated that it was the truth.

"Why do you care?"

"Loitering hunters tend to cause trouble and I have quite enough of that already." He turned on his heel and waved impatiently for Zoro to follow him. Adding another reason for Zoro to just put his sword through him, like there weren't enough already.

But at least he could get away now and take a closer look at this strange medic, so he lowered his sword and followed. There was something distinctly unnatural about the man. Couldn't put his finger on what exactly though, except that he really didn't like it. 

The front gate came into view in no time at all and Zoro would be glad to leave this creep behind him for now.  
Of course he wasn't that lucky.

The man halted abruptly and stared at Zoro with those unnerving eyes. Didn't even blink. "You don't know what you're dealing with. So I suggest you keep your distance." 

"No idea what you're talking about."

"I am talking about your hopelessly obvious infatuation with a certain blond, and I strongly advise to forget about it before you make an even bigger mess for everyone involved." How did a person sound bored and long suffering at the same time? And was he really _that _ fucking obvious? Pathetic.

"That a threat?" Like hell he'd give the bastard any satisfaction. What was his relationship to Sanji anyway? Where did he go off spouting warnings?

"It's advice. And good one at that. This is not a battle you can win." He gestured toward the front gate. "I trust you will not lose your way again. Leave now. And if you are smart you will not return." Silver eyes seemed to be consuming Zoro. Then a wave of magic pulsed through him like a sudden kick to the teeth. Powerful and dark.

The man nodded to himself like he just made some fucking point. Then turned on his heel while Zoro collected his bearings.  
He was almost at the stairs to the front gate when Zoro had himself together again. Now angry as well as embarrassed.

"Oi, you prick!" He shouted and flipped the dark haired man off with both hands when he turned around. All he got in return was a smirk that was even more annoying.  
With that Zoro made his way to the gate, filing away this new information. He'd need to talk to the others about it.  
But first he needed to hunt something strong.

***

"Found it!"

Before Zoro could even react Luffy had already broken off the one twig in bloom from the core of the elder tree. They had spent the last few hours scaling the damn thing.  
He didn't even have time to groan in annoyance before the air around them stilled, leaves freezing in midair in threatening silence.

The hair at the back of Zoro's neck stood on end in anticipation. A stormwind arose, bringing the foliage to life and from it a dark shadow that reached for Luffy with a shriek.

He could have seen as much coming when Robin had suggested this trip with a honeyed smile and Luffy had enthusiastically dragged him along to find this stupid tree. Not like he had anything more useful to do with his time at the moment anyway, so he had agreed.

They only had a second to dodge between the branches, Luffy swinging and stretching, tucking their price into his vest. 

Zoro growled, stuck with his limbs stretched out for stability. Adrenaline flooded him, feet searching for footholds as he avoided attacks from the shadow punctuated by shrill noises he didn't understand. "The fuck is that?"

"Gotta be the trial Robin talked about, worthiness or something." He sounded so fucking excited and Zoro was pissed. He liked a challenge, but he liked a heads up too. He couldn't afford major injuries right now.

He jumped to avoid another swish of a shadowy arm and pulled himself up higher. How was he supposed to fight like this? Could he even fight at all, seeing as Luffy's attacks were going straight through the creature?

He swung and jumped to a lower, wider branch, finding his footing. That was better. Now he just had to figure out how to land a hit. Maybe with a bind-

"Man, nothing's working and this tree is annoying!" His captain's frustrated voice didn't bode well. 

Eye contact was made.  
Luffy was grinning.  
Zoro's smile fell.

"Luffy n-"

Too late. 

"Wooohoooo"

Air and leaves and small branches whipped past and against Zoro with the force of his leader slamming bodily into him and catapulting them into a freefall out of the foliage.  
At least Zoro didn't break the fall with his face if only by the grace of experience. Luckily the moss for miles around the tree was soft. Shit from a foothold perspective but like this he hadn't broken anything vital.

Luffy on the other hand was cackling hysterically were he'd skidded on his back, leaving a trail through the soft green.  
Of course he didn't give a fuck about the height, immune to impact as he was. At least they were down on solid ground now even if it wasn't ideal for fighting.

Not that that seemed to solve their immediate problem anyway. The shadow followed them down, building itself before them with another shriek.

"Stop making that annoying noise!" Luffy yelled in that serious way he sometimes got and Zoro snorted, pulling his sword. 

"Robin say anything about how to beat this thing?" 

"Oh yeah, almost forgot!"  
And then Zoro found himself covered in a fucking glittering powder as his captain spun a opened pouch over their heads.  
He'd be coughing the shit out and sparkle for days. Robin's idea of a joke no doubt, damn witch.

But at least now he could see their foe clearly, a creature completely of gnarly branches, its noises the wood shrieking against itself with every movement. He could understand its call now, too. A challenge to prove themselves at least worthy of what they had stolen.

Adrenaline ran through him, drawing the excitement and the calm that always came with a real challenge.  
He felt himself grin. This was promising to be fun. Wadou was singing in his grip in happy expectation and his mind focused with the fight before him. Finally a foe to let loose all the rage that had been building.

He felt Luffy move next to him and charged.

***

"Shit." Zoro's head hurt like hell when he woke up in the shitty inn bed.

When had he even last been this hung over? 

Then his night of solitary drinking came back to him. And his freshest failure to get an appointment out of Monet. Something about preparations for some stupid festival. 

Fucking hell. He was pathetic. 

"I do hope you are not in too much pain."  
He shot up at Robin's voice. Damn woman was standing in a dark corner like that wasn't creepy at all, looking all relaxed. He had to be worse off than he'd thought if he'd failed to sense her.

"What do you want?" He growled against the light she felt the need to let in now that he was awake.

"We have made progress."

"I'm listening." He observed her, body posed against the light, face obscured by dark hair and shadows.

"The good news is, we have figured out how the spells are built and interwoven:  
There's five circular protection circles at the base. They span the whole estate. That much is pretty typical as insurance goes. What's unusual is that there seem to be dozens of pillars of magic essence spread along the edge which all bend towards the center."

"Like a bird cage." That was some shit good news. That kind of intricate spell was a bitch to break down.

Robin nodded. "And a solid one at that. Cloaks and failsafes span from pillar to pillar. It's impossible to say what all of them even do, there's so many. However, to even get that kind of power and sustain it there have to be incredible magic potentials at work there. Using and then hiding them in all the chaos is no mean feat. The deals are wrapped around everything like a net of wires, all connecting back to Doflamingo. There's so much noise... controlling the whole thing should be next to impossible. Quite frankly, if I wasn't so horrified I would be very impressed." He didn't like her tone as she spoke, no trace of a smile or a joke, even a dark one.

Zoro grimaced, thinking of the medic and his unnatural eyes and the pulse of power he'd been hit with. 

"What's the bad news?"

Robin now faced him, looking more apologetic than he'd ever seen her. "We have no idea how to bring it down."

***

It felt like deja vu, watching Sanji bend and spin for an audience, lean lines barely covered. Obviously he was meant to dazzle the crowd at this festival banquet Doflamingo was hosting. What little modesty he was afforded was decked out in opulent blue fabric and covered in shining sapphires.  
A mask covered half his face, obscuring his expressions and giving him even more the appearance of a perfect doll.  
He was meant to be stared at here and stare people did, their hushed voices already on the topic of bidding for access.  
Zoro could only half blame them. Sanji looked radiant, more so than Zoro had ever seen him. The thought turned his stomach. How on guard must he be to look like this?

When he was finished with his routine he was immediately ushered to a group of nobles by some guard where he took off the mask and had hands all over him in no time. Prodding him and turning him this way and that like examining a price horse.  
The sight made Zoro's blood boil and his stomach turn to the point of heaving.

With annoyance he finally felt Monet approach him where he stood at the sidelines. Here to gloat no doubt.  
"I got your summons. What do you want?"  
Bitch looked so goddamn pleased with herself.

"Me, nothing. You'll negotiate above my paygrade today. I'm just here to provide a little incentive."  
There it was again that damn whistle.  
And like clockwork Sanji turned towards the sound. Disentangling from his inspection with the assistance of the guard. Eyes followed him until people realised who'd called him away. Zoro did his best to tune out the spiteful whispers as the blond crossed the room, looking perfectly neutral, the mask never slipping, the ice never waning.  
"There he is. It's been a while. Don't you want to properly greet your esteemed regular?"

Sanji opened his mouth as if to answer. His mouth clicked shut with a frustrated grind.

Monet on the other hand looked pleased at their situation. At doing this for no other reason than humiliation. "I'm sorry he is not very talkative at this time. He has been mouthy lately and not all patrons are quite as _permissive_ as you seem to be, so we took some precautions today. I assure you he'll have his lovely voice restored when next you may want him. Unless of course you prefer him quiet."

Sanji looked to the side with his fists balled up. For once Zoro could read his emotions perfectly. Anger. Grief. _Shame._

When all of this was over he was going to gut that woman and bleed her out like a pig. "That's quite enough. I think you have yet more bidders to dazzle," she said and waved Sanji away with her hand.  
The blond didn't even look at him, turning with his head hung low before he seemed to collect himself and swaggered back into the crowd with his head held high. Glow flaring up like a beacon.

"You done?" It was all Zoro could say, his grip on Wadou tight and the blade singing for the blood of these monsters.

Monet smiled that smile he hated and beckoned.  
He breathed deep and followed.

***

"Welcome, welcome! So good to see you again." Doflamingo's smile was wide when Zoro was led into the room, all teeth, like a ghul baring his fangs. They still hadn't managed to learn where Doflamingo took his powers from but Zoro knew a predator when he saw one. And right now, looking at the tall man perched in what could only be described as a throne, all of Zoro's instincts screamed at him to pull his sword and spill blood. Severe all the strings binding everyone in these halls.  
Only the thought of the consequences stopped him.

"You had me summoned." Zoro replied, careful of his expression. "Why?"

Doflamingo leaned back, lounging in his superiority and looking down his nose with a smile that couldn't possibly be more fake. "Strictly for business purposes, I assure you. I couldn't help but notice that you have taken a shine to one of my favourites. I trust Monet facilitated you meeting him just now? Isn't he ever so pretty? No need to be ashamed of your interest. Looks like that are hard to come by, not to speak of his skills." 

Disgust ran through Zoro at Doflamingo's predatory grin. Then anger at the way he talked about the blond so familiarly, at the thought of the things he'd done to him, what he was making him do even now.

"You've partaken and keep doing so despite the fee, so of course you understand this quite well: the steep price is indeed worth it." He enjoyed reminding Zoro of his complicity in this farce, that much was more than obvious

"Why did you have me summoned?" Zoro insisted with a frown, meeting unsmiling eyes in a smiling face.

"So straightforward. I appreciate that in a man. The matter is this: you are a warrior, gifted with talents that are utterly wasted on the tasks I've had you perform so far to access a rather special privilege. Sanji is quite valuable to me, you see, so I don't permit just anyone to have relations with him."

Zoro's blood ran hot at the words, as falsely flattering as they were callous. Then it ran cold at the implications.  
"What is your point?" Zoro grit the words out, carefully controlling his voice. 

"My, just that we'll have to slightly alter the business we do. You must realize that you've been benefitting from a significant discount so far, all things considered." There was that smug grin again. "Not that your deliveries haven't been perfectly satisfactory, but going forward I'll need a little more to uphold your privileges." 

Of course, stupid experiments would need to escalate at some point. "More like what?" 

"No need to sound so suspicious. I'll just need you to use your significant talents for more complex tasks. For now, incidentally, I have my eyes set on the griffin said to have nested in the Red Line mountain range. It's heart and if possible its eggs. And in the future.. who knows what might come up." The superior grin on Doflamingo's face told Zoro that he had a pretty exact plan on what might come up.

"That's it? Tougher monsters, same deal? Couldn't your assistant have relayed that message?" 

Doflamingo grinned at him as he rose from his seat and approached, the feathers on his coat giving him the look of a large bird of prey as he circled Zoro. "Not quite. I was thinking more along the lines of long-term employment. I would sweeten the pot with priority access to my pretty little pet, of course. With the tasks being more complex and dangerous we can also agree that not every visit needs to be paid for separately. So long as you are willing to be bound by the time limits I set you and don't ask too many questions, I am quite happy to let you think of my little gem as a secret lover that just so happens to be squirreled away under my _protection._ For as long as I'm satisfied with your services, you may visit him as you like and his schedule allows. If I'm really satisfied you might even be looking forward to exclusive rights."

Zoro fought with himself to carefully maintain stoicism. Still anger and shame washed over him for even being part of this exchange, this inhumane bartering over something neither of them had any right to and the cold brazenness of the monster in front of him. And yet, this would make everything so much easier. He might come and go as he pleased, allowing Robin the access she needed to figure this out.  
It remained however a deal with the devil. A deal Zoro shouldn't feel so tempted to take though his options seemed limited. He had been careless with his feelings and now they were being used against him.

He still had some pride left however. "You want me to be your lap dog." There was venom in Zoro's voice as he spat the words.

Doflamingo raised his arms placatingly, smiling that fake smile. "Now, no need for anger. I don't expect you to betray any loyalties. This is simply an exchange of services. I do in fact greatly respect your skills, and seeing as you are becoming quite the regular I prefer to see this in terms of a negotiation between equals. You may not believe me, but I expect great things from you."

Zoro didn't believe him, but that was likely beside the point anyway. "Great things that will turn out to your benefit, no doubt."

"Nothing in this life is free. And we all follow our own interests in the end, don't we? In that spirit I probably don't need to mention that I will have to revoke _all _ your privileges if you were to be unwilling or unable to fulfil the tasks I ask of you."  
There it was, the 'Or Else' Zoro had waited for, hidden in the too large smile and raising every last of Zoro's hackles for good reason.  
"I will certainly find other uses to put your pretty little favourite to if it should come to that. He is very popular, you should know, at least when his attitude is under control." 

Zoro knew he was being provoked, he also knew that in that moment he couldn't do a damn thing about it. Doflamingo held all the cards, controlled every lever. He thought of the bruising he had seen under the blond's glow. Angry marks and welts against pale skin and just knew that if he were to deny Doflamingo, just out of spite he would make Sanji's life even worse.  
He also couldn't help but think that every second he got to spent with the blond, other, more cruel hands would not touch him.  
He didn't delude himself into thinking that Sanji would be happier when he was with him, but at least he would be safer.

Doflamingo was still circling Zoro carefully, not quite close enough to brush him but enough to crowd him. A provocation in and of itself. "You must know it's an excellent offer, all of that beauty and pleasure to be yours, _just _yours if you play this right. And all I ask in return is a few tiny favours."  
He came to a halt in front of Zoro, his arms spread wide dramatically and grinning his predator's grin.  
"So what do you say, master hunter?! Do we have a deal?"

"My loyalties are entirely with my guild and I can step away at any point." Zoro knew full well that that was as good as agreement in the other man's eyes, that he knew Zoro would do no such thing. It wasn't like he really had a choice.

"I would say that will be quite alright, since I would hope that you see the generosity in my offer and the mutual benefit. But in the event that you won't honour your duties or decide to step away, you can rest assured: You won't be the one to pay the price." The unpleasant smile accompanying that last thinly veiled threat send a cold shiver down Zoro's spine.  
"Shall we shake on it then?" Doflamingo asked with another grin.

Zoro just looked at him flatly.  
The large hand moved into another placating gesture. The smile was as fake as ever. "Gods, your kind really is ever suspicious. But I do think we see eye to eye on this. Good to have you on board." The pleased tone was making Zoro sick to his stomach. He'd need to have Robin check for any magic bindings to his word soon, even if they were hardly needed considering the stakes.  
"I'm looking forward to your contribution here."

Zoro stepped back, never backing down from the scrutinising look he was met with. "Likewise." He said dryly. That at least was something he actually meant, even if in a vastly different way.

"Now off you go to kill a griffin, the sooner you do that, the sooner you can enjoy all your new privileges." 

Zoro grit his teeth as he turned around to be let out by Monet, feeling the smile at his back like a brand.  
As they passed the banquet hall there was no Sanji to be seen.

He could feel the bitch next to him smirk. This shit needed to be over. 

Soon.

And everyone responsible had to die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and hope you enjoyed!
> 
> If you did please leave a Kudos or a comment. You don't even know what that means to a writer. 
> 
> Please be kind. I'm fragile. Thank you!
> 
> Stay healthy out there and have a great day.

**Author's Note:**

> All comments and Kudos are appreciated. ^.^


End file.
